Soul of Jinchuuriki
by Laurenbinx
Summary: One piece of information changes everything for little Naruto. As he leaves the village he loved, yet felt so much pain at, he comes to learn more about himself and others like him. But things can't stay peaceful forever...
1. Attention

**Alright! I know I've been very inactive on this story, but now I plan on redoing from the very beginning! It'll still have the same theme, I just plan on doing a lot of things different. But, I could use some ideas to help me, that go along with the theme of course. So feel free to post any you have in the reviews!**


	2. Preview

**Alright! Here's a preview of the first chapter of Soul of Jincuuriki.**

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage sat at his wooden desk, the moonlight seeping in from the windows behind him. He sighed and narrowed his gaze to the pile of paperwork on his desk. His least favorite task by far was going over paper after paper of offical documents, requests, complaints, and all the ideas the council constantly threw his way. Just as he was reaching for his pencil, the shadow of a person suddenly hung over his desk. He immediatly glanced up to see his one and only spiky white haired pupil.

The Sandaime smiled at the sudden appearance. "Ah, Jiraiya, it's been quite some time! What was it, a year since you last paid a visit?"

Jiraiya laughed and crossed his arms. "Well, Old Man, I've been researching." At this, he took out two orange books entilted Icha Icha Paradise and tossed it on the desk. "The latest issue, thought it'd make a good gift, go ahead and give the second one to Kakashi, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed." The old man made a move to grab the books, his eyes sparkling with excitement, when he remembered the real reason to Jiraiyas visit.

"Right...You didn't come all this way to pay your old Sensei a visit, now did you?" He tilts his hat up, staring at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya put his hands up. "Fine fine, you got me." His expression grew serious as he stood straight. "Actually, I've been doing far more then researching...I've been keeping an eye on the group called the Akatsuki." The Hokage leaned forward, waiting to hear more.

Jiraiya chuckled. "I'll be damned if they aren't one of the most well hidden organizations I've ever seen. But, I have my ways. As it turns out, Itachi Uchiha has joined their ranks." The Sandaimes face grew grim, both him and Jiraiya well aware of the truth behind Itachi.

"That Itachi, how much he's sacrificed for this village..." The Hokage trails of, lost in thought.

Jiraiya coughs and continues, "Actually, we bumped into eachother while I was inspecting a possible location for their hideout. Well, not really bumped into eachother...more of, I got some kunai threw at my face, but that's not the point. When he noticed it was me, he exchanged a bit of infortmation to me before warning me to leave."

He scratches the back on his head. "Eh, I was prepared to wave off his warning and continue my search, but from what'd I'd heard, not only from him, but a few other rare witnesses, I doubt this was something I could handle alone if I was caught."

"But, the main point of this all, is what I heard from Itachi before I left. He said one thing...'Hide the jinchuuriki, it might be the only way to stop the Akatsukis goals'." The Hokages eyes widen in surprise, not at all prepared for what he just heard.

_But, it does make sense, the beasts within them are powerful weapons... _He thought, Immmediatly, his mind went to little five year old Naruto. Kami, what that poor child went through. Just a year ago, the Orphanage had kicked Naruto out, claiming he was 'A bad influence'. Before he had even found out, Naruto had already been on the street alone for a week. When he finally discovered Naruto, his was bloodied and battered from constant beatings by the villagers. This was where the Hokage drew the line, perhaps he couldn't stop people from glaring at him, calling him a demon, accusing him, or even letting him in stores, but he would be damned if he let the Fourth Hokages son be injured for something the boy had no control over.

The Hokage leaned his elbows on his desk, clasping his hands together, and set his chin on his fists. "The jinchuuriki...it makes sense, the Kyuubi alone nearly destroyed our village. But, hide them? I could possible do so with Naruto, hell, I'd be glad to do so with him, getting him away from these ungrateful people would be a gift. I highly doubt the other kages would go for it, espiecally since all the information we have is from a suposed traitor."

Jiraiya merely chuckled. "Old man, do you honestly think I'd come here unprepared?"

The Sandiames eyebrows shot up. "You already spoke with the kages?"

"Okay, not that prepared! But, I did happen to meet with two wanderers, and paid a little visit to Takigakure." Jiraiya grinned and held his chin up. "The plans are made, now you just need to convince the Mizukage, Tsuchkage, and...the Raikage."

The Hokages mouth pulled back in a frown as he leaned back in his chair. "It's not that simple Jiraiya. Do you honestly believe the kages would give up a valuable weapon for the little information we have? How do they know we wouldn't try to use the jinchuuriki to our own benefit?"

Jiraiya waved off the questions. "I believe I could persuade them, I have a trick or two up my sleeve!" He prounounced in a positive tone. "That's why you'll be bringing me to the Kage Summit your going to call."

The Hokage opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, and his frown only deepened. "Jiraiya, even if you do manage to persuade them, should we honestly hide the jinchuuriki? All we have is Itachis word, for all we know, this could be a trap to get the jinchuuriki away from the villages!"

"Ehh...even so." Jiraya held up a black folder and plopped it infront of the Sandaime. "I have more then one reason for wanting to hide the jinchuuriki."

The Hokage eyed Jiraiya, then slowly opened the folder. Inside were tons of pictures. One was of a small girl, probably a little older then Naruto, with green hair and copper skin. She appeared skinny, perhaps underfed. Some bruises trailed along her arms, along with a few cuts on her legs. Her expression though, it was heart breaking. The corners of her mouth were tilted up in an attempt to smile, yet the tears in her dark orange eyes could clearly be seen.

He furrowed his eyebrows and shifted his gaze back to Jiraiya. "Is this...?"

Jiraiya gave a brisk nod, his expression grim. "The Nanabi jinchuuriki." He leaned forward and pointed to another picture. It was of a girl, around seven or eight, with light blonde hair. She was standing in a training field, her hands on her knees, looking utterly exhausted, yet her eyes remained determined. "This is a picture of the Nibi jinchuuriki...I managed to get it from a reliable source. I also learned she trains nonestop, and hardly makes contact with anyone other then her family."

There were more pictures too. One of a boy with red hair, holding a teddy bear with a nervous smile, another with a dark skinned teenager holding up both his hands in a peace sign. Then...there was even one of Naruto sitting on a swing, gripping the chains and staring at the ground.

"I suppose I may have a soft spot, but I feel the need to help these kids. They're the same as Naruto. Heck, if anything, it's my duty to help Naruto. This may be the best way...being around others such as himself. I'm his god father, yet I've done nothing for him. I couldn't stay here with my students son, because I have my own task to fufill. But, if this can help him, then I'll do all within my power to make it possible." Jiraiya kept his gaze on the Hokage, waiting for a response.

The Hokage stayed silent for a few moments, then sighed with a faint smile. "You're right, this may be the best for Naruto, and the other jinchuuriki too...I'll call for a Kage Summit. We can both try our best to persuade the kages, I'm doubtful if we'll succeed though..."

Jiraiya only crossed his arms with a successful grin. The Sandiame rubbed his forehead. "If this does somehow work...I suppose I should tell Naruto..." He chuckled, though it held no amusement.

Jiraiya srcatched his cheek. "Well, if we do manage to convince the kages, then would be a better time then any. At least he wouldn't be alone." The Hokage only nodded, crease lines covering his forehead.

He rose out of his chair and started walking toward the door, waving his hand for Jiraiya to follow. "I'll call for a council meeting." He muttered through clenched teeth.

Jiraiya moaned and put a hand to his stomach. "Ugh...can't we just skip to the part where they agree?"

The Hokage chuckled. "I wish. You might have to pull out those 'tricks up your sleeve' for this one. It'll be harder to convince Danzo then Homaru and Koharu."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
